


Słoik strontu

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Bad Ending, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Grupa zaopatrzeniowa wyrusza do laboratorium radiologicznego, żeby zdobyć składnik potrzebny do stworzenia leku na zarazę zombie.





	Słoik strontu

**Author's Note:**

> Dla K. w dniu urodzin.

Pidge zeskoczyła z niegdyś ruchomych schodów na peron metra. Jej plecy uginały się pod ciężarem wielkiego plecaka wypakowanego po brzegi elektroniką, którą udało im się znaleźć w opuszczonym magazynie na obrzeżach miasta. Za nią szli Hunk i Matt, również obładowani sprzętem.

Była to jedna z większych stacji i miejsce skrzyżowania kilku linii. Trwał dzień, więc po peronie i po korytarzach kręciło się sporo ludzi. Wyżej, nad peronem, w obszernym holu stały namioty mieszkalne. Tam też urządzono prowizoryczne biura i laboratoria naukowe, w których każdego dnia od rana do wieczora trwały badania nad zarazą. Tutaj, na samym dole w dawnych pomieszczeniach technicznych przy torach, składowano zaopatrzenie, które rozwożono potem drezynami do sąsiednich, mniejszych stacji.

Na platformie, przy stosach skrzyń z żywnością Pidge dostrzegła znajome sylwetki. Allura i Keith rozstawiali właśnie przywiezione z góry zapasy, a Shiro rozmawiał o czymś z Lance’em. Tak jak wszyscy uczestnicy wypraw na powierzchnię, nosili zielone mundury i mieli ze sobą broń.

Pidge zostawiła plecak na ziemi tuż przy zejściu ze schodów. Podeszwy jej desantów dudniły głośno o peron, gdy pomknęła biegiem przed siebie.

— Lance! — zawołała.

Chłopak natychmiast przerwał rozmowę z Shiro. Jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Rozłożył szeroko ramiona, żeby złapać Pidge, która rzuciła się na niego, o mało go przy tym nie przewracając.

Oboje roześmiali się w mieszance ulgi i radości. To nie była ich pierwsza wyprawa, podczas której zostali rozdzieleni, ale każdy powrót do metra niósł ze sobą równie wielki niepokój i strach o to, że mogą się już więcej nie zobaczyć.

— Jak było? — spytała Pidge, odsuwając się od Lance’a tak, żeby móc zadrzeć głowę i na niego spojrzeć.

Lance uśmiechnął się z dumą, obejmując dziewczynę w talii. Odsunął z jej twarzy kosmyk nierówno obciętych włosów.

— Dużo lepiej niż ostatnio. Spotkaliśmy tylko jedną większą grupę. Zestrzeliłem sześciu.

— _Pięciu_ — poprawił go z naciskiem Keith, odwracając się od skrzyń z konserwami. — To ja położyłem tego ostatniego.

— Nieprawda — upierał się Lance, marszcząc brwi. — Nie próbuj kraść mi statystyk. To mój pocisk odstrzelił mu głowę, to był perfekcyjny strzał. Żaden paskudny zombiak nie ma szans ze strzelcem wyborowym.

— Świetnie się spisałeś, Lance, ale myślę, że akurat wtedy to jednak był Keith — wtrącił rzeczowo Shiro.

Keith uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „a nie mówiłem?”. Lance prychnął z teatralnym oburzeniem.

— Tak, ale ty jesteś jednak trochę stronniczy — zauważyła Pidge.

— Nie jestem — odparł poważnie Shiro. — Jako dowódca wszystkich was traktuję…

— Jasne, jasne — przerwał mu Lance. — Pogadamy, gdy przygarniesz nas wszystkich do swojego namiotu. Allura, powiedz — zwrócił się do dziewczyny — czyj to był strzał?

Allura zastanowiła się. Jej długie jasne włosy były upięte w kok.

— Prawdę mówiąc, nie jestem pewna. Byłam skupiona na innych rzeczach. Ale to naprawdę mógł być wtedy Keith.

Lance przewrócił oczami z udawaną urazą.

— I tak strzelasz lepiej od nas wszystkich razem wziętych — powiedziała Pidge. — Gdyby nie to, że trzeba oszczędzać amunicję, a zombie dobrze słyszą, nigdy nie musielibyśmy walczyć wręcz.  

— A jak u was? — zagaił Shiro, zauważając, że dołączyli do nich Matt i Hunk.

— Czysto. Udało nam się uniknąć walki — zameldował Matt. — Mamy więcej sprzętu, niż się spodziewaliśmy.

— Całe szczęście — odetchnął Hunk, rozprostowując ramiona. — Mówię wam, dobrze jest czasem tak wyjść na zewnątrz i nie spotkać żadnych trupów. Idziesz sobie ulicą i nic nie próbuje cię zjeść, nieźle, nie? Wtedy czuję się trochę jak dawniej. Tylko jest tak… Pusto.

Na chwilę wszyscy zamilkli.

Minęły dwa lata, odkąd po całym świecie rozprzestrzenił się wirus zombie. Jakkolwiek głupio by to nie brzmiało, początkowo miała to być potężna broń biologiczna w wojnie, ale nikt nie przewidział tego, jak szybko dojdzie do mutacji, na którą wciąż brakowało lekarstwa czy choćby szczepionki. Zanim zablokowano granice, zaraza dotarła we wszystkie zakątki świata. Od tego czasu ludzie na różne sposoby walczyli o przetrwanie. Jedni chowali się w podziemnych tunelach, inni barykadowali się w kryjówkach jak najdalej od miast. Jednocześnie trwały prace nad zatrzymaniem wirusa i zdobywano zapasy, które coraz trudniej było uzupełniać. Nikt nie potrafił oszacować, jak długo jeszcze utrzyma się taki stan i czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek się skończy.

Gdyby ktoś te dwa lata temu powiedział młodym pilotom, jak będzie wyglądało ich życie, nie uwierzyliby. Nadal trudno było im uwierzyć. Dopiero co skończyli naukę, gdy wybuchła zaraza i całe ich plany legły w gruzach. Marzyli o wznoszeniu się do gwiazd, nie o chowaniu się pod ziemią.  

— Przy okazji udało nam się znaleźć dla ciebie trochę amunicji — powiedziała Pidge, przerywając ponurą ciszę.

Lance uśmiechnął się. Puścił dziewczynę i sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki.

— Ja też coś dla ciebie mam. Trochę się tego naszukałem, ale… — Wyjął nieduży słoik masła orzechowego i uniósł go na wysokość twarzy. — Popatrz. Twój ulubiony. I teraz możesz go bezwstydnie wyjadać łyżką, bo i tak nie mamy chleba.

Oczy Pidge rozszerzyły się w zachwycie. Porwała słoik i przycisnęła go do piersi, patrząc na Lance’a ze szczerą wdzięcznością.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedziała. — Może się nawet z tobą trochę podzielę.

— Nie wiem, czy zasłużył — powiedział Shiro. — Specjalnie odłączył się od grupy, żeby go zdobyć. To było nieodpowiedzialne.

Niewzruszony tymi słowami Lance chwycił Pidge za ramiona i delikatnie obrócił ją tak, żeby stała przodem do ich dowódcy.

— Może i tak, ale kim bym był, gdyby nie stać mnie było na trochę ryzyka? — spytał dramatycznym tonem, wskazując dłonią na rozpromienioną radością twarz dziewczyny. — Widzisz ten uśmiech? Cieszy się.

Shiro popatrzył na niego, jakby nie wydawał się przekonany, ale nic nie powiedział. Już wcześniej udzielił Lance’owi odpowiedniego pouczenia, a nie miał teraz serca niszczyć radości Pidge. Na co dzień nie miała do niej zbyt wielu powodów. Zresztą, jak oni wszyscy.

Niemal każdy kogoś stracił. Allura rodziców, Lance obu braci, Shiro Adama. W przypadku Holtów padło na matkę.

Ich rozmowy przerwało nadejście Veroniki. Stanęła przed nimi z poważną miną. W dłoniach trzymała plik papierów.

— Wszyscy już jesteście. To dobrze — powiedziała. — Komandor Holt pilnie chce was widzieć.

* * *

Na krótkim i treściwym zebraniu, które odbyło się w dawnym biurze naczelnika stacji, dowiedzieli się, że komandor Holt uważał, że pojawiła się szansa na stworzenie leku. Jednak, żeby to sprawdzić i móc kontynuować jakiekolwiek badania, potrzebował radioaktywnego pierwiastka strontu, który mógł znajdować się w laboratorium radiologicznym oddalonym od miasta.

Innymi słowy: wyruszali następnego dnia przed świtem.

To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy mieli wyjść na powierzchnię i narażać życie, ponieważ komandorowi wydawało się, że znalazł cudowne wyjście z tej sytuacji. Byli najbardziej skuteczną grupą zaopatrzeniową, więc to właśnie ich wysyłano na najważniejsze akcje, ale po kilku próbach przestali łudzić się, że tym razem się uda. Właściwie jedyną osobą na całej stacji, która w to wierzyła, był Samuel Holt. Od czasu śmierci żony prawie nie wychodził z pracowni, opętany myślą o odnalezieniu antidotum.

Każde wyjście na zewnątrz wiązało się z ryzykiem, ale czym innym były rutynowe wypady po amunicję i pożywienie, a czym innym wyprawa samochodem do laboratorium pośrodku niczego. Co innego jednak mogli zrobić? Opracowanie leku na wirusa zombie było aktualnie głównym celem całej ludzkości. Każdy dzień się liczył, każdego dnia ginęli ludzie. Nie mogli zlekceważyć żadnej szansy, choćby nie wiem, jak niewielka się wydawała. Musieli tam iść i, przede wszystkim, musieli wrócić.

Właśnie dlatego siedzieli teraz razem w samochodzie opancerzonym i jechali przez pustynię. Keith prowadził w skupieniu, obok niego siedział Shiro z mapą rozłożoną na kolanach. Słońce świeciło coraz wyżej nad horyzontem. Z prawej i lewej strony rozciągała się bezkresna przestrzeń porośnięta rzadką roślinnością oraz pojedynczymi drzewami.

Fakt, że dano im do użytku ten samochód, potwierdzał tylko to, że komandor Holt bardzo poważnie traktował swoje najnowsze odkrycie. Nowoczesny, w pełni działający pojazd napędzany na energię słoneczną był w tych czasach na wagę złota. Nie używano go, dopóki sytuacja tego absolutnie nie wymagała.

Lance pochylił się w stronę okna. Dostrzegł pojedynczego zombie włóczącego się po pustyni.

Potwór wyglądał jak wszyscy inni zarażeni: sztywny, z powykręcanymi kończynami i gnijącą, odpadającą skórą. Poza nim nie widzieli ani jednego, odkąd opuścili miasto. W dzień rzadko spotykało się ich na zewnątrz, a na tym odludziu nie było dla nich pożywienia. Na szczęście zombie były zdecydowanie zbyt powolne, żeby dogonić rozpędzony samochód.

— Myślicie, że naukowcy trzymają ten stront w podpisanych fiolkach? W słoikach, jak dżem albo masło orzechowe? — zagadał Lance, żeby rozładować napięcie. — Wiecie, w takiej szklanej podświetlanej gablotce na kod?

— Nie jesteśmy Avengersami, Lance — odpowiedziała siedząca obok Pidge. — To będzie oznaczony ołowiany pojemnik w jakiejś szafie. W dodatku stront jest raczej mało imponujący. To takie srebrzystobiałe grudki, może trochę żółtawe.

Lance skrzywił się z rozczarowaniem i lekko szturchnął dziewczynę w ramię.

— Ale szkoda, że nie jesteśmy — uznał. — Wtedy uratowalibyśmy świat w góra miesiąc i byłoby po krzyku. Albo cofnęlibyśmy czas, też dobrze.

— W sumie nasze życie i tak brzmi już jak scenariusz filmu klasy D — mruknął beznamiętnie Keith. — Jedyna różnica jest taka, że my nie jesteśmy tymi Amerykanami, którzy przychodzą i w odpowiednim momencie ratują cały świat.

Po tych słowach w samochodzie zapadła ponura cisza.

Skręcili. Teraz w oddali przed nimi majaczył kształt białego budynku laboratorium radiologicznego.

— Zbliżamy się do celu — oświadczył Shiro ze wzrokiem wbitym w przednią szybę.

Keith mocniej docisnął pedał gazu.

Po kolejnych kilkunastu minutach, podczas których nikt się nie odezwał, dotarli wreszcie na miejsce. Wyszli z samochodu i stanęli pod kilkupiętrowym kompleksem laboratoryjnym. Promienie słoneczne odbijały się w szerokich oknach budynku. Kiedyś na pewno nie weszliby tu bez odpowiedniej przepustki, ale teraz to miejsce było kompletnie opustoszałe. W okolicy panowała zupełna cisza.

Przeszli pod opuszczonym szlabanem wjazdowym, rozglądając się wokoło. Przekroczyli wyłożony kostką plac i podeszli do przeszklonych drzwi wejściowych. Idący na przodzie Shiro nacisnął klamkę.

Prawie przewrócił stojącą za nim Allurę, gdy gwałtownie odskoczył do tyłu. Wielka, cuchnąca łapę zombie przeleciała tuż przed twarzą Shiro.

Keith natychmiast wyskoczył do przodu i zamachnął się maczetą. Głowa potwora upadła i rozplasnęła się na ziemi.

— Nic ci nie jest? — spytał Keith, patrząc z troską na Shiro.

Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko, próbując się uspokoić.

— Nie. Po prostu się go tutaj nie spodziewałem.

Keith skinął głową. Ominął leżące na ziemi gnijące ciało i zajrzał do recepcji laboratorium.

— Jest pusto. Możemy wchodzić — oznajmił.

Weszli do środka. W rogu leżała przewrócona doniczka, z której wysypała się ziemia. Skórzane obicie jednej z kanap nosiło na sobie ślady pazurów. Na jednej ze ścian widniały ślady krwi. Lada recepcji stała nienaruszona.

— Skąd w opuszczonym laboratorium pośrodku niczego zombie? — zapytała Allura. — Nie ma tutaj nic do jedzenia.

— A przynajmniej do tej pory nie było. Albo może _już_ nie ma. Bo teraz jesteśmy my, ale wcześniej też ktoś tutaj mógł być. Jacyś naukowcy. Czy coś — zauważył rzeczowo Hunk, uśmiechając się nerwowo. — Myślicie, że mogą tu być radioaktywne zombie?

— Wątpię — powiedział Matt. — Promieniowanie tak nie działa, a zombie są zbyt głupie, żeby otworzyć drzwi. Szafy laboratoriów pewnie nadal są nietknięte.

W korytarzu przylegającym do recepcji rozległ się zwierzęcy ryk. Wszyscy odwrócili się w tamtą stronę.

W ich kierunku, powłócząc nogami, sunęły dwa zombie. Tym razem to Lance zareagował jako pierwszy. Odbezpieczył broń i puścił do nich serię z karabinu maszynowego, odrywając im obu głowy. Gdy upadły, znowu przewiesił karabin przez ramię.

— Nie wiem, skąd się tutaj wzięły, ale musimy pamiętać, że nie jesteśmy tu sami. Zachowajcie czujność. I nie strzelajcie, dopóki nie będzie to absolutnie konieczne — powiedział Shiro, ostrzegawczo zerkając na Lance’a. — Matt, Pidge, wiecie, gdzie dokładnie szukać tego izotopu?

Rodzeństwo popatrzyło na siebie i wzruszyło ramionami.

— Tak dokładnie to nie, bo nigdy tutaj nie byliśmy, a nawet gdybyśmy byli, to i tak nie mielibyśmy pojęcia, gdzie trzymali akurat ten izotop — odparła Pidge. Odchrząknęła. — Ale ojciec powiedział, że mamy szukać na trzecim piętrze.

— W takim razie tam idziemy — postanowił Shiro.

Odnaleźli schody i weszli na trzecie piętro. Ostrożnie stawiali kroki i zachowywali milczenie, żeby nie przyciągać uwagi pozostałych zombie, które mogły kryć się w budynku. Miały dość słaby wzrok, ale bezbłędnie reagowały na dźwięki.

Stanęli na trzecim piętrze. Znajdowały się tutaj trzy korytarze pełne drzwi.

— Nie obszukamy tego wszystkiego do wieczora — powiedział Lance. — Nie mogliby tego jakoś oznaczyć? _W razie apokalipsy zombie idź w TĘ stronę_?

Shiro rozejrzał się i odetchnął. Musiał przyznać Lance’owi rację. Dokładne przeszukanie wszystkich tych pokojów po kolei zajęłoby dobre kilka godzin.

— Rozdzielmy się. Lance, Hunk, lewy korytarz. Allura, Keith i Pidge, na wprost. Ja i Matt zajmiemy się prawym. Spotykamy się w recepcji za trzy godziny, nawet jeśli niczego nie znajdziemy. Musimy wrócić do metra przed zmrokiem — ustalił. — Kto ma nasz lokalizator?

— Ja. — Keith wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielkie urządzenie wielkości kluczyków do samochodu.

— Dobrze. Jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny — powiedział Shiro. Potem znowu zwrócił się do całej grupy: — Wiecie, czego szukać. Uważajcie na siebie.

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami na znak, że przyjęli polecenie. Popatrzyli na siebie i każda grupa weszła do swojego korytarza.

* * *

Pidge stała w recepcji, patrząc na drzwi, które prowadziły do schodów na wyższe piętra. Trzymała ręce założone na piersi i nerwowo tupała nogą w wyłożoną szarym linoleum podłogę.

Towarzyszyli jej Allura, Keith, Matt i Shiro. Ich poszukiwania zdały się na nic. Laboratorium wydawało się praktycznie nienaruszone, ale nie było w nim tego konkretnego izotopu strontu. Czekali jeszcze na Hunka i Lance’a, ale na razie cała ta wyprawa wydawała się tylko marnotrawstwem czasu i amunicji. Na trzecim piętrze także spotkali zombie i nie uniknęli walki. Czyżby ryzykowali życie kompletnie po nic i będą musieli wrócić do metra z pustymi rękoma?

Drzwi otworzyły się. Pidge wyprostowała się gwałtownie. Do recepcji wszedł Hunk.

— I jak? — spytał Shiro.

— Nic nie mam — odpowiedział wyraźnie zmęczony Hunk. — A wy?

— Też nie.

Pidge zmarszczyła brwi.

— Gdzie Lance? — zapytała.

Hunk nagle jakby oprzytomniał i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

— Jeszcze nie przyszedł? — zdziwił się. — Myślałem, że jest już z wami.

Pidge poczuła, jak zaczyna w niej narastać panika. Odetchnęła głęboko. Zrobiła kilka kroków, żeby zbliżyć się do Hunka. Zadarła głowę do góry.

— Zostawiłeś go tam samego?

— Nie. Znaczy… — Hunk odgarnął z czoła mokrą od potu grzywkę. — Spotkaliśmy na początku całkiem sporą grupę. Straciliśmy dużo czasu i Lance uparł się, żebyśmy się rozdzielili, bo inaczej nie zdążymy wszystkiego dokładnie przeszukać… Powiedział, że tu będzie. Mówiłem, że to może nie być najlepszy pomysł, ale… Wiecie, jaki on jest. Uparł się. Jak miałem go powstrzymać?

Pidge zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i z determinacją popatrzyła na drzwi.

— Musimy iść go poszukać. Coś mogło się stać.

Nie czekając na czyjąkolwiek reakcję, chciała już ruszać z powrotem na trzecie piętro, ale poczuła na swoim ramieniu ciężką dłoń Shiro. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy za nią stanął.

— Pidge, znasz Lance’a. Nie przestrzega zasad, ale i tak zawsze jakoś sobie radzi. — Zdjął rękę z jej ramienia i spojrzał na zegarek. — Dajmy mu jeszcze pięć minut. Wtedy po niego pójdziemy.

— Jest naszym strzelcem wyborowym — dodała Allura. — Gdyby nie wierzył, że da sobie radę, nie oddzieliłby się od grupy.

Hunk posłał Pidge przepraszające spojrzenie.

Dziewczyna przyglądała się im przez moment, a potem z rezygnacją skinęła głową, chociaż nie potrafiła w całości zgodzić się ze słowami Allury. To prawda, że Lance świetnie strzelał i był zaradny, ale zdecydowanie zbyt często brawura i ambicje przyćmiewały jego zdrowy rozsądek.

— Legenda głosi, że Lance kiedyś przyszedł gdzieś punktualnie. To nie jest nasza pierwsza wyprawa. Musimy mu zaufać — powiedział Matt.

Ktoś zaczął coś mówić, ale Pidge już tego nie słuchała. Utkwiła wzrok w przeszklonych drzwiach.

Te kilka minut ciągnęło się w nieskończoność, ale w końcu za szybą coś się poruszyło, klamka drgnęła i w progu stanął Lance.

Szedł chwiejnie na nogach. Jego twarz pobladła, a na czole wystąpiły mu krople potu. Jedną ręką trzymał się za brzuch.

Jego zielona kurtka była zakrwawiona.

Pidge krzyknęła i rzuciła się do niego biegiem.

— Lance! Lance, co się stało? — zapytała gorączkowo. Nie dała mu nawet chwili na udzielenie odpowiedzi, bo już zaraz chwyciła go za ramiona. — Usiądź. Już zaraz ci pomożemy. Allura!

Posadziła Lance’a pod ścianą. Jego brzuch był rozerwany pazurami. Zombie musiał jakimś cudem dosięgnąć go ręką.

Pidge kucnęła przy jego boku. Pozostali stanęli za nią w półkolu.

— Nie stój tak, zrób coś! — wrzasnęła Pidge do Allury. Otarła rękawem zaszklone oczy. — Jakiś opatrunek, cokolwiek! Od tego jesteś!

Allura z żalem pokręciła powoli głową, przyglądając się Lance’owi.

— Przykro mi. Chyba niewiele można w tej chwili zrobić — powiedziała cicho i odwróciła wzrok.

Pidge otworzyła szeroko oczy, nie chcąc przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Popatrzyła na Lance’a.

Nie. To nie mogło się tak skończyć. Nie teraz. Nie tak. Nie na tej bezsensownej misji. Nie po tym, jak straciła matkę.

Nie ten głupkowaty, wiecznie wyszczerzony chłopak z beznadziejnym poczuciem humoru, który najpierw zaczepiał ją na zajęciach przez całą ostatnią klasę, żeby w końcu zaprosić ją na bal. Nie gość, który ryzykował powodzenie misji dla cholernego słoika masła orzechowego tylko dlatego, że wiedział, że to jej ulubione.

Nie Lance.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej lekko.

— Skończyła mi się amunicja… Ledwo uciekłem — powiedział słabym głosem.

— Lance, nic nie mów. Poczekaj. My… — Rozejrzała się rozpaczliwie po pomieszczeniu i poruszyła w powietrzu rękoma, jakby szukała czegoś, co mogłoby go uratować. — Pomożemy ci. Tylko wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę.

— Mam coś dla ciebie. — Lance z trudem sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki. Zakrwawioną ręką wyjął z niej ciężkie metalowe pudełko oznaczone jako _89 Sr_. — Kim bym był, gdyby nie stać mnie było na trochę ryzyka?

Wzięła je i dopiero wtedy wybuchnęła głośnym, urywanym płaczem.

— Jesteś taki głupi…

— Katie… — zaczął Lance.

Jedną ręką przyciskała do piersi pudełko. Drugą kurczowo chwyciła materiał munduru Lance’a.

— Żadna _Katie_! Nie będziesz teraz rzucał dramatycznych kawałków, to nie jest jakiś pieprzony film, zrozum to wreszcie! Nie umierasz! Nawet nie waż się umierać, słyszysz?! Allura zaraz założy ci opatrunek, weźmiemy cię do samochodu i ci pomożemy. Wracasz z nami do metra i zjemy razem to masło orzechowe, i… i…

— Kocham cię, Katie — przerwał jej Lance.

Pidge spojrzała mu w oczy i na chwilę przestała szlochać. Jego twarz wykrzywiał wyraz bólu.

Podniosła jego brudną od krwi rękę i położyła ją sobie na policzku. Splotła razem ich palce.

— Ja ciebie też.

Wtedy obok Lance’a kucnął Hunk. Po jego policzkach też spływały łzy.

— Przepraszam, stary. To moja wina, nie powinienem był cię zostawiać. Razem na pewno dalibyśmy sobie radę.

Lance pokręcił głową.

— To był mój pomysł i znaleźliśmy ten cały stront. Mam nadzieję, że zadziała. — Popatrzył po nich. — Wracajcie już. Ja tu jeszcze chyba trochę poleżę.

— Nie. Nie zostawimy cię tutaj. Wracasz z nami — zaprzeczyła błyskawicznie Pidge.

Nikt inny jednak się nie odezwał i nie zgodził się z jej słowami. Odwróciła się powoli do reszty grupy.

Keith i Shiro wymieniali porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Wiedziała, co to oznacza.

Poczuła na plecach lodowaty dreszcz.

— Nie. Nie zrobicie tego — zaprotestowała. — Nie pozwolę wam na to.

Puściła rękę Lance’a i przesunęła się tak, jakby chciała zasłonić go własnym ciałem.

— Pidge, obawiam się, że nie mamy innego wyjścia — powiedział spokojnie Shiro. — Jeśli jest zarażony, nie może wrócić do metra. To zbyt duże ryzyko. Przykro mi.

Pidge potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową.

— Więc go tutaj zostawmy. Zamknijmy wszystkie drzwi i pozwólmy mu tutaj żyć jako zombie, a jak znajdziemy lek, to wrócimy. Nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy. Uratujemy go. Wtedy wróci.

— Pidge, nawet jeżeli, to nasz ojciec nie opracuje tego leku aż tak szybko — próbował tłumaczyć Matt. — Proces przemiany jest nieodwracalny. Ewentualny lek działałby tylko tuż po zarażeniu. Sama to wiesz. Jeśli zostawimy tu Lance’a, będzie tylko cierpiał.

Wiedziała, że jej brat miał rację i że nie dałoby się przywrócić świadomości zombie ani cofnąć gnicia ich ciała, ale przyznanie tego oznaczałoby zgodę na to, co proponował Shiro. Pamiętała swoją matkę, która po ugryzieniu błagała męża, żeby odciął jej głowę, zanim zmieni się w potwora. Znała procedury obowiązujące w wypadku zarażenia, ale nie chciała myśleć, że to już naprawdę koniec.

Nabrała głośno powietrza, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy odezwał się Lance:

— Keith… Pamiętasz, co mi obiecałeś…

Keith spojrzał na niego i przytaknął. Przeniósł spojrzenie na Pidge, która klęczała na ziemi z twarzą opuchniętą od płaczu i policzkami pobrudzonymi krwią.

— Dobrze, Pidge. Masz rację — powiedział. — Zostawimy go tutaj, ale musimy już iść.

Pozostali wydawali się zdziwieni tą decyzją, ale nikt nic nie powiedział.

Pidge przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, a potem znowu zaczęła szlochać. Wtuliła się w pierś Lance’a, a on położył jej rękę na plecach.

— Żegnaj, Lance — powiedział Hunk, próbując się uśmiechnąć. — Będzie mi cię bardzo brakowało. Byłeś najlepszym kumplem i towarzyszem broni na świecie.

— Mi was też — rzucił Lance. Jego głos stawał się coraz słabszy. — Jeśli zostanę zombie, postaram się być miły, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Powiedzcie na stacji, że byłem bohaterem. I mojej rodzinie, że bardzo ją kocham. Pomnik też będzie okej.

— Powiemy. Wszystkim. Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnimy — obiecała Allura.

— Dziękujemy za wszystko, Lance — powiedział Shiro. — Zrobimy co w naszej mocy, żeby twoje poświęcenie nie poszło na marne. Możliwe, że właśnie uratowałeś miliony żyć.

Lance uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Popatrzył na Pidge.

— No już, już… — wyszeptał, głaszcząc ją po plecach. — Idź już. Nie wiem, ile jeszcze wytrzymam, a zaraz mogę przestać być tak przystojny, jak jestem. I przestańcie mówić, jakbym umierał, bo… Bo ja nie chcę umierać.

Podniosła na niego spojrzenie i spróbowała się uśmiechnąć. Zaraz kucnął koło niej Matt i objął ją ramieniem.

— Wrócę po ciebie. Przyrzekam, że poczekam na ciebie z tym masłem — powiedziała. — Do zobaczenia, Lance.

— Żegnaj, Katie. — Lance także się uśmiechnął.

— Chodźmy — rzekł Matt. — Inaczej nie zdążymy przed zmrokiem. — Zerknął na Lance’a i zasalutował. — Trzymaj się, nasz strzelcze wyborowy.

Pidge wstała z trudem. Z pomocą Matta ruszyła w stronę drzwi wyjściowych z budynku. Za nimi poszła reszta drużyny.

Ostatni raz odwróciła się do opartego o ścianę Lance’a. Uniosła dłoń w pożegnalnym geście, a potem wyszła.

Na zewnątrz nadal było ciepło i świeciło słońce. Zupełnie tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Jakby właśnie nie stracili przyjaciela.

W absolutnym milczeniu podeszli do samochodu. Ciszę zakłócało tylko stukanie ich butów o chodnik.

Keith miał już otworzyć drzwi, gdy nagle zatrzymał się w pół ruchu.

— Cholera. Zostawiłem nasz lokalizator na ladzie. Poczekajcie chwilę, tylko po niego pobiegnę — powiedział.

Shiro uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi.

— Może ja pójdę? Ty w tym czasie przygotuj samochód — zaproponował.

Keith zastanowił się. Westchnął.

— Nie, ja jestem za niego odpowiedzialny. Obiecałem.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, odwrócił się i pobiegł z powrotem do laboratorium.

Znowu zapanowała cisza. Nawet na siebie nie patrzyli.

— Może powinniśmy tam za nim iść? — zasugerowała cicho Pidge zachrypniętym głosem. — To może być niebezpieczne.

Nie miała już nawet siły płakać. Wpatrywała się pustym spojrzeniem w czubki swoich butów. Cały sprzeciw i wściekłość, które odczuwała, klęcząc nad Lance’em, zostały zastąpione niedowierzaniem w to, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

Matt przygarnął ją do siebie i przytulił tak, że stała teraz plecami do drzwi wejściowych. Nie protestowała, tylko oparła czoło o pierś brata.

— Nie trzeba. To zajmie mu tylko kilka sekund — powiedział. — Zaraz wróci.

Rzeczywiście, nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Keith.

Czerwoną bandaną wycierał ostrze maczety. Gdy skończył, schował broń do pochwy przyczepionej na plecach.

Matt skinął głową. Keith odpowiedział mu tym samym.

Zbliżając się do samochodu, podniósł wysoko lokalizator.

— Załatwione.


End file.
